Your Betrayal
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: After Dean nearly tossed Roman out during the Royal Rumble, things get heated in the locker room. Will this be the end of not only The Shield but of their friendships? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone. This a work of pure fiction and does not depict the actual thoughts or feelings of those mentioned. Each character is property of him/herself and the WWE.**

**Note: So, how could I NOT write something after the Rumble? Holy shit! I'm really fucking proud of Roman, not only did he make a new record but he was the last man standing with Batisita. (I'm personally pretty unhappy with Batista winning. I didn't care who won as long as it wasn't him... ugh) Also, this entire story is dedicated to Seth Rollins. I saw that interview where he was talking about fanfiction so if you ever read this, know it's written with fan love! XD Enjoy loves! -JJ**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Your Betrayal<strong>_

Roman growled, storming down the hallway to The Shield's personal locker room. He was fuming. He had been so close, so _fucking_ close to winning the Rumble. He'd had the crowd on his side even. He'd had it all right there in the palm of his hand and one wrong slip and he'd went sailing over the top rope. His fists tightened as his sides as he passed his cousins, barely giving them a second glance.

He was angry with losing, but it wasn't the actual lose that had him so pissed off. It was Dean. Dean had tried to stab him in the back and toss him over early, earlier than they'd planned. He bit his tongue hard, the metallic tang of copper blossoming on his taste buds. It slowly filled his mouth. He only swallowed down his blood, forcing back the bitter taste of betrayal with it.

He stopped, looking at the door, his face scrunching up in a heated frustration. He was going to rip Dean a new one for trying to take his chances away. He pushed the door open, pausing at the sounds of heated voices and showers. He let the door shut silently, thinking that Seth and Dean must have already got into the showers, once again leaving him behind. He stopped completely when he heard Seth's heated voice.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Seth asked, running his hands through his hair, working the shampoo through the dual colored locks. "That wasn't part of the fucking plan Ambrose, we were supposed to get down to the three of us and then duel it out. _You _wanted it that way!"

Dean rolled his eyes as he leaned heavily back against the cool shower stall's white tiled wall. "Look, we both know that he would've done it to us," he snapped back, reaching for his body wash and soaping up. "I just made my move first."

Seth blew out a growl, pushing water from his eyes and tying his freshly washed hair out of his face. "You're seriously going to say that to me? Don't bullshit me man. I know that's not why you tried sending him over."

"Yeah, so I tried to get him when he wasn't looking, is that what you want to hear?" Dean nearly yelled, standing under the hot water and letting the suds run down his body. "I'm sick of him and this push he's getting Seth. We've worked out asses off. This is the only thing I fucking have! I've been doing this since I was sixteen!"

"And so you pretty much stab our best friend in the back?" Seth interrupted, washing his face before soaping up his body, scrubbing furiously at his skin until he was splotchy with red marks.

"I don't know about you, but this is my dream right here! I came from nothing, not a god damn thing and worked hard to get here. He decides one day, 'Oh, I'm tired of football, let's try wrestling' and the whole fucking company jumps on him! For what? Because of his family?" Dean yelled incredulously, punching the wall. "Yeah, he's part of the fucking Samoan Dynasty, so he's a perfect fucking shoe in. He's the Rock's cousin, got that pretty fucking face of his, the son of Sika of the Wild Samoans. He's still fucking wet behind the ears. He wouldn't stand a chance on his own without us."

Seth ripped his shower curtain back, looking across at Dean's silhouette through the off white curtain. "Are you listening to yourself? You're so fucking jealous of him it's ridiculous man," he snapped, watching as Dean rinsed himself off. He pulled his curtain back into place, doing the same.

"So what? It's his family that's got him this far, and for what? What if he gets tired of this too? What's next movies, well fuck him. I won't let him over shadow me and all the work I've done to get here," he answered, turning the shower off and reaching out for his towel that was hanging on the silver hook just outside the curtain. He yanked it in with him and toweled his hair before wrapping it around his waist. "Don't act like his push doesn't bother you too. You've said plenty about it before now."

Seth only stayed silent, thinking over the words. Yeah, he was a little jealous of Roman's push, but that didn't mean that he wanted to steal his best friend's thunder. He knew he'd get his time, hell he'd had that awesome match with Cena. He'd already solidified his spot in the main roster after the Shield broke up. He sighed, watching the last few soap bubbles slide down the drain before turning the shower off and grabbing his own towel.

Roman stood there, back against the wall just next to the door. His arms were crossed tight over his chest, his jaw tight as he took in Dean's words. His grey eyes were transfixed on the painted concrete floor, his mind racing.

Did Dean really think he was that green? He'd only worked as hard as he could, and more, to get to where he was finally catching up to Dean and Seth's level of experience. He'd worked hard on his moves outside of the gym with Jon and Josh, both working him even harder than his trainers. He'd taken advice from his Dad, his uncle, even some random advice he'd gotten from Dwayne, all just to improve.

He bit his lower lip, once again tasting blood. He wasn't going to admit that his feelings were hurt. He looked up to Dean and Seth, they'd put their bodies on the line long before they'd started with WWE. He wasn't going to admit that he worked twice as hard, sometimes to the point of exhaustion just to try and make up for his lack of experience just to keep up with them. He looked up, wet footsteps coming towards him.

Dean looked up from the floor, shaking his head, still clearly frustrated. He paused, face falling when he saw Roman standing there right next to the door. His heart started to pound, his tongue running over his lower lip at the dark look on that handsome face. "Roman," he breathed, body frozen.

Roman stood there, his grey eyes meeting blue, letting them stare at each other. He shook his head, giving a humorless chuckle.

Dean could feel the little droplets of water on him suddenly feel like ice that sunk into his skin like shards of glass. He hadn't meant for Roman to hear him. He'd been frustrated and angry, but he'd never wanted Roman to know those kinds of jealous thoughts bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

Seth stepped out, eyes widening when he saw Roman standing there, a tight, uncomfortable smile on the tanned lips. "Ro," he breathed, his own heart starting to pound at the way those eyes looked at him and Dean. He looked down, on hand firmly clasped around the overlap in his towel. He knew Roman had heard them, there was no trying to explain otherwise.

"So that's how you really feel huh?" Roman asked, voice low, deep, and rumbled in his chest. "I see, thanks for setting me straight." He grabbed the hidden dog tags from around his neck and yanked them off, looking down at the three headed dog on it. His jaw tightened as he thought of the day they'd gotten them made together, a small show of friendship and luck between the three of them for their matches. "I guess I don't need this anymore." He threw it at Dean, watching it bounce off his chest and land in an open hand.

Seth took a step forward, wanting the other man to stop. He froze, the deathly cold look in Roman's eyes firmly rooting him to the floor. He looked back down, taking a deep breath. "It's just the Rumble, it got the best of him," he tried to reason softly, not wanting their friendship to break over Dean's jealousy fueled mishap.

"Sure it did," Roman bit back, walking over and grabbing his bag. He didn't believe a word that had come from Seth's lips. He didn't believe any of it. "I'm riding back with my cousins, since they're the real reason I'm even here. That way I won't bother you two anymore." He threw the bag over his shoulder, turning his back to his two teammates before walking out, slamming the door behind him.

He swallowed down the lump of hurt in his throat, telling himself not to think about it. If that's how Dean felt, then that's how he felt. He was fine, he didn't need them, he didn't need The Shield anymore. He made it to where Jon and Josh were both standing, already in their street clothes. "Can I ride back with you?" he asked, both sets of brown eyes setting softly on him.

"Something happen between you and the boys?" Jon asked, offering Roman a hair tie, watching as his cousin easily pulled his long hair back into a ponytail. "I mean besides the obvious?"

Roman shook his head. "We just need time apart, that's all," he murmured, sighing gently. "That toss wasn't part of the show. That was real."

Josh and Jon shared a look, both looking back at Roman. They both knew better than to try and comfort the bigger man. They just nodded, leading Roman back to their locker room, telling him to shower and get dressed.

Roman had only nodded, pulling his shower supplies from his bag and going into the showers, pulling the curtain and turning the hot tab on, letting the scalding water run over him. He felt betrayed. Everything he worked for with Seth and Dean had meant nothing to them, he'd only gotten a shot because of his family in their eyes.

He blew out a sigh, pulling his hair free and washing it, pulling it back into a bun once he'd finished. He stood under the water, eyes closed. He didn't understand why it hurt so bad. It really wasn't Dean that bothered him, it was the lack of Seth's thoughts that really did him in.

Everyone knew it, but Seth really was the cool one of the group. Whenever him and Dean got into it, which happened relatively often, normally over something stupid, he was there to break them up and tell them they were being assholes. Seth was really the heart of the group, the glue that kept them together.

That hurt his heart more, the thought of Seth thinking that he'd only made it by his lineage. Roman rested his forearm against the wall just under the shower head, letting his forehead rest against it. Was all the extra training he'd done with Seth completely worthless? Had Seth just done it out of pity? Had he just been a burden? He hated thinking of it like that.

He was under the impression that they were a unit, a band of friends dominating the entire roster. He'd said those things in the interviews because it was what he'd been told to say. He was supposed to play his character up, he was supposed to sound like his ego was getting bigger. He didn't ask for the push, he'd just grabbed onto the opportunities he was given and tried to keep up.

He shook his head, telling himself to stop thinking and finish getting washed up. He knew Jon would want to get back to Trinity, both still in that honeymoon stage. He finished his shower, toweling off and pulling on his clothes before walking back out to where Josh and Jon were sitting, quietly talking between themselves.

Roman nodded at them, letting them know that he was ready. He put his shower caddy back into his bag and pulled out his coat, throwing it on before tugging his sneakers on. He followed behind both men, face still hard set. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't even want to think. He just wanted to make it back to the hotel, grab a couple hours of sleep and get back on the road for Raw the next night.

* * *

><p>Once back in his room, Roman tugged his coat off and threw it on the chair next to his king sized bed. He fell back onto the soft mattress, cupping his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't get Dean's words out of his head, each time he thought the heated words were done with, they would just start over again. He shook his head, kicking his shoes off.<p>

He had nothing but respect for Dean. He'd made that clear on several occasions. He'd seen some of Dean's old matches when he had been wrestling under Jon Moxley, back when he had no problem with putting his body through Death matches, back in CZW. He sighed, looking over to the open window, watching the snow fall outside.

He sat up, getting up from the bed completely and walking over, looking down at the cars on the road beneath him. He tried not to think about the three of them as they'd pulled into the hotel that morning, all three talking about the snow, both him and Dean agreeing that they hated it, Seth being the one to really enjoying it. He shook his head, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, his lower lip finding itself between his teeth. He didn't know what he was going to do. The Shield wasn't due to break up yet, but he didn't know if they were going to make it on a personal level. He lost himself in the swirling flakes, his grey eyes cast out onto the dark horizon.

A knock at the door pulled Roman from his thoughts. He looked over, another soft knock echoing through the room. He stepped away from the window, telling himself to think about Seth and Dean later. He opened the door, shock evident on his face.

* * *

><p>(AN): So I'm not sure where this is going, but it was BEGGING to come out after watching Dean nearly toss Roman out during the Rumble. I was livid and screaming and I'm sure my neighbors thought I was dying. XD I was PISSED that Roman lost, no lie! And to be honest, I was pissed the El Torito and JBL made it into the Rumble match but McIntyre and Evan didn't. But I LOST it when Sheamus came out. I was literally screaming! I'm so happy he's back! Anyway, thoughts? I don't know if I'll be continuing this, it depends on what happens tomorrow on Raw. Either way. Title is Your Betrayal by Bullet For My Valentine.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Note: So, just so everyone knows, this is a part time project kinda thing. Most of my writing time is spent focused on "Casualty Of Love". This will update pretty sporadically, maybe once a week (if I'm lucky). But I did want to say thank you for all the views, reviews, faves, and follows! I had NO idea that it would be so popular or liked as much as it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter loves! See you at the bottom! -JJ**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Seth slammed his bag down onto his bed, his dark eyes looking back over at the slightly bigger male that was pulling his shirt off. "You should go apologize," he stated, crossing his hands over his chest, the warm metal of his own necklace resting hotly against him. "You said some real shit."

Dean looked over at Seth, looking from one brown orb to the other, almost laughing. "I'm not going to apologize to him," he growled, sitting down at the foot of the bed and pulled his shoes off. "Look, it's about time he heard the truth anyway."

Seth's jaw tightened, the dark look on his face only intensifying. "Really?" he asked, voice near deadly. "You're going to throw this entire friendship away because he's getting a push and you aren't?"

"It's not about the fucking push Seth," Dean groaned, laying back on his bed, sighing in comfort, he was sore and tired. "It's about everything in general. He gets a pass for everything, it's fucking annoying."

Seth shook his head, looking down at his luggage. "Still, what you said was harsh, and he didn't deserve that," he murmured, hands tightening around the top of his bag, finally sliding the zipper open. "You really hurt his feelings Dean, when has he ever rode with someone else?"

Dean narrowed his eyes, looking over at the two toned man. "What are you, his boyfriend now?" he asked, shaking his head. "No matter what I say, you're going to defend him right? Oh, Big Bad Dean's acting like an ass again, might as well make him feel like an even bigger asshole than he already is." He was mocking Seth.

Seth felt his hands shake in anger. "I'm not defending him," he retorted, jaw tight around the words. "I'm only telling you like it is. You did this Dean, you can twist it however you want but you're the one in the wrong here."

"Oh whatever," Dean growled, turning to his side so his back faced Seth. "I'm catching a quick nap before we have to head out."

"Give me Roman's necklace," Seth said after a moment, walking over and standing in Dean's line of sight. He watched those piercing blue eyes crack open and glare at him. "I'm not kidding Dean, give me the fucking necklace."

Dean rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket and digging out the dogtags. He felt their weight in his hand, a sudden, heavy burden resting in the base of his heart. "Fine, fucking take 'em" he muttered, tossing them at the two toned man. "Go kiss his ass, I know that's what you're going to do."

Seth didn't bother giving Dean a response as he turned and headed towards the door. "Just because you have problems with him right now, doesn't mean I do. I'm not going to lose one of my best friends because you want to be an ass." With that he left the room, setting off to talk to the third member of The Shield.

"You act like he didn't throw you out too," Dean muttered, rolling his eyes as he turned to his back, his narrowed eyes focused on the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Seth could see the shock in Roman's face as the door opened. "Take this," he said, holding out the metal necklace, dark eyes focused on narrowing grey ones.<p>

"Why would I want it?" Roman asked, resting one hand on his hip, the other tightening on the edge of the door. He didn't want to see Seth or Dean, he just wanted to get some sleep and deal with them in the morning.

"Because we're still friends, even if Dean's being an ass, that doesn't mean we can't fix it," Seth explained, looking from one dark grey eye to the other. "I know Dean said some pretty shitty things and…."

"And you didn't?" Roman interrupted, glare once again in place. He could see the surprise fill chocolate eyes as he turned his back to the smaller male. "Look, I'm tired and I don't have the patience for this tonight."

Seth took a step forward, catching the closing door. He closed the door behind him, watching as the Samoan walked back over to the window. "Roman," he breathed, leaning heavily against the door. "Look man, I'm sorry."

Roman looked back at Seth, shaking his head. "Sorry? Yeah, I am too," he growled, walking back over. "Sorry you had to waste your time on me."

Seth groaned, finding that both Dean and Roman were going to both be a pain in the ass over their little spat. "I didn't waste anything on this. All three of us put our all into making it here, making The Shield work."

"Really? Because so far all I've heard is that I'm riding in on yours and Dean's coattails, or am I just here because of my family?" he asked, taking another step closer to Seth. He was slowly filling with that same hurt and anger. "All those extra hours in the gym training, all the sleepless nights I spent working on techniques. I'm still green, huh? Well excuse me that I didn't have a decade to practice like you two."

Seth's eyes narrowed, his hand tightening around the dog tags. "You made it on skill Ro, we both know that. Wrestling is in your blood. Yeah, there're people out there that think you're only here because of your family but-"

"Are you one of them?" Roman suddenly asked, taking another step closer, slowly closing the space between him and Seth. "Is that all you and Dean think of me? I made it in because of who I was born to?"

Seth closed his eyes, slowly growing more and more frustrated. "Dammit Ro!" he shouted, backing into the door as one of Roman's hands fisted in the chest of his t-shirt. He swallowed hard, the sheer amount of power flowing off Roman was intimidating. In that instant, he felt small. He was only two or three inches shorter than Roman but he felt like the bigger man was towering over him with just his bigger build alone.

"Just say it Seth. I'm just getting this push because of them, I'm piggy backing on my old man's success. Just fucking say it, I know you want to," he growled, grey eyes meeting brown. He waited, Seth's body tense. "Say it!"

Seth shook his head, holding up the dog tags once again. "If I thought that, I wouldn't be here. Yeah, I was a little jealous that you're getting this giant push but that doesn't mean you're not one of my best friends. I'm happy for you Rome, I really am," he admitted, watching as the anger started to slide from Roman's face, the hand once tightly wound in his shirt pulling free. "We both know how Dean is. He's jealous, this is really all he has, he doesn't want to get left behind when we separate."

Roman nodded, looking down at the silver tags. "I don't want them," he muttered, turning back to the window, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Seth sighed, walking over to where Roman was standing. "We got them together, if you don't want to wear it for Dean, that's fine, but wear them for me," he gently pushed, holding them up. "They're still good luck for me and I still believe that we can all make this work until they tear us apart. I don't want to be wrong Rome."

Roman sighed, shaking his head, a soft smirk resting on his lips. Leave it to Seth to make a mini speech and make him feel just a little better. He held his hand out, letting the heavy metal rest in his hand as his grey eyes looked over them. "This doesn't change anything," he murmured, pulling the chain over his head, the sudden weight almost welcomed.

"That's fine. Dean wasn't the only one upset in the end. You did throw me out too, and I was the one that stopped him," Seth breathed, crossing his arms over his chest, a delicate smile resting on his lips as he looked at the matching necklace. "I know it was an every man for himself thing, but I was really kinda looking forward to us being against each other again." He let out a small chuckle. "Like FCW all over again."

Roman nodded, thinking about their triple threat match all that time ago. "I wasn't thinking when I tossed you guys over, I was just pissed off. I guess you were just a casualty of war," he replied, looking over into happier brown eyes. "You should head back, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

Seth nodded, patting Roman on the shoulder. "We cool then?" he asked, looking towards the door. "Well, at least me and you? Dean's on his own."

Roman snickered. "Yeah, we're cool," he answered, letting his smirk turn up into a gentle smile as the other man walked away. He watched Seth leave his room, the two exchanging good nights before the door shut between them. He turned back to the window, one hand curling around the dog tags around his neck, his mind working harder. The Shield was going to go down like a plane crash a lot faster than creative thought if him and Dean didn't work this out, and as much as he liked the idea of going solo, he wasn't completely ready to change the routine him and the others had started.

Roman was pulled from his thoughts when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached for it, pulling it out and looking over the name. He let out a low growl. It was from Dean. He opened it, sure that it was either a half assed apology or something that was only going to piss him off.

_Pop Seth off your dick and tell him to go to bed. We have interviews in the morning._

Roman only stared at the words, irritation and anger bubbling in him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, telling himself to ignore the message and go to bed, they did have to be up early, if he could even stand being in the same car as Dean in a few hours.

* * *

><p>Seth stood in the lobby, his fist digging into his eye as he waited next to his luggage. He'd barely gotten more than an hour or so of sleep and they were going to be driving right to the interview they had that morning at 8. He looked down at his watch, finding that the time was close to four-thirty. The drive was only two hours, but that didn't include them stopping to eat and finding the actual building. He looked up, Dean storming up to him.<p>

Dean had his phone in one hand, his thumb tapping like a mad man on the screen. "C'mon, we're leaving," he growled, walking right past Seth, his own bag rolling behind him noisily against the highly polished floor.

"What about Roman?" Seth asked in confusion, looking over to the elevators before grabbing his own bag and walking after Dean. "Dean, what the fuck, why aren't we waiting on Roman?"

"Fuck him man, we're leaving him. He's not here and he doesn't want to ride with me, so he can find his own fucking way to Cleveland," Dean snapped back at the other male. "If you don't hurry up, I'll leave you too."

Seth groaned, sure that Dean had been texting back and forth with Roman, and that was why the blond was in such a shitty mood. Shaking his head, he hurried up to walk with Dean, looking over into the darkened blue eyes. "Are you two seriously still arguing? Grow the fuck up Ambrose, put this beef to rest and move on."

Dean ignored Seth until they had packed their bags in the trunk and were pulling out of the parking garage. "Oh, you're not going to defend your boyfriend today?" he snarled, earning a painful punch to the arm. "Or is your ass too sore from-"

"Stop right there Dean," Seth interrupted, voice barely above a deep growl. His eyes narrowed on Dean. "I don't know where you're getting these ideas or why you're twisting them around in that sick head of yours but there's nothing going on between me and Roman."

"Not that you wouldn't want it, right?" Dean spat back, slamming on the breaks at a red light, making both of them jolt forward against the seat belts. "Admit it, you dream of him fucking you."

Seth's lips thinned into a tight line. "You're a sick fuck Ambrose. If you haven't noticed we're both straight, and I sure as hell wouldn't be with Roman even if I did like guys. I don't fuck where I eat."

Dean only rolled his eyes and let out a snort. He could feel his own blood boiling as he drove, the speeds reaching at least ten miles over the speed limit. He only slowed up when he saw a cop, not wanting to get a ticket, which could lead them into even bigger trouble. He shook his head, letting the radio play between them for entire duration of their trip.

Once they'd made it into Cleveland, Dean had calmed down and was thinking clearer. He really felt bad for acting like such an ass to Seth. "Hey, look man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that shit earlier," he blew out, looking over at the slightly surprised man next to him. "I just get so wound up and I don't think about what I'm saying."

Seth shook his head, pushing out a small smile. "Look man, I know things are getting a little tough on the road with everything but we've been preparing for this since day one. We always knew one of us would get a giant push before they broke us up," he explained, rubbing his palms against his khaki pants. "I'm not happy that it was Roman, but you know he fits that mold they want. We aren't going to fall out of the spot light though Dean. Even when we're all flying solo we're going to be great."

Dean gave a smile, blue eyes resting on the happy-go-lucky brown ones. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he murmured, reaching over and ruffling Seth's hair. He felt his heart jump at the dark look Seth sent his way, smacking his hands away. "Ready for this?"

Seth nodded. If he was ready for something, it was interviews. They were pretty simple, but he was mostly looking forward to a quick nap once their day slowed down. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>(AN): So, Dean man, talk about an angry little shit. I gotta say though, I really do enjoy writing him like that. XD And Seth, always the mediator between the two. (Who by the way, was ADORABLE on Smackdown when he broke Dean and Roman up. Haha.) So, I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a slash or not. I know I've hinted at it a bit in this chapter but I'm not completely sure. What do you guys think? Should I slash up up? Let me know, because this is just something fun to do in between chapters of "Casualty Of Love" (my main fic right now), and I really have little to no plot made out yet. So thoughts are WELCOME! Anyway, onwards and upwards! I'm also lacking chapter titles, so any suggestions are great, as long as they are song titles!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2  
><strong>

**Note: Sorry it's been almost three months guys. I got wrapped up in work and my other fic that I kinda pushed this little gem to the way side. Well, now since I'm on a small hiatus I can finally work on this. Hope you guys like it! Until next time! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

Roman pushed open the heavy door to The Shield's personal locker room, looking in at where Seth was sitting just in his ring pants, lacing his boots up. He looked to the other side, sharp blue eyes focused on him as he stepped in. "I'm only here for the show," he growled, his attention resting on Dean. "After that, I don't care what happens." He turned back to Seth, setting his bag down next to the other man and began pulling out his gear.

Seth smiled, looking over to where Roman was pulling off his coat and shirt, revealing that the Samoan man was indeed wearing his matching dog tags. He looked back at his laces, finishing up the last boot before reaching for his under armor shirt and pulling it on.

The little look didn't go unnoticed to Dean. He only glared at the two, shaking his head as he dressed in his gear. He grabbed his title belt, and headed towards the door. "Don't take your sweet ass time getting ready," he growled, looking from Roman's dark head to Seth. "I'm not going to make excuses for you."

"You know, if you have a fucking problem with me, you could just say it to me like a man," Roman finally snapped, turning to face Dean. His narrowed grey eyes landed on equally heated blue ones. "If not, then back the fuck off. It's bad enough everyone called asking where I was for the interviews."

Dean's jaw tightened as he forced out a pained smile. "No problem, not right now that is," he growled, looking Roman up and down, holding his hands up in defense. "But I'm surprised Seth isn't trying to fight your battles for you, like a good little bitch."

Roman stood there, a little shocked at Dean's words, watching as the blond turned and strutted out. He looked over to where Seth was sitting, the other man shaking his head, eyes closed. "Is there something I don't know?"

Seth continued to shake his head as he looked up. "I don't know what's going on in his head right now," he muttered, growling out loud. "He's been acting weird."

"I've noticed," Roman mumbled, returning to his bag and pulling out his gear. He stripped off his street clothes and pulled on his gear, tucking his tags under his shirt before he turned to Seth, their eyes meeting. "Ready?"

Seth nodded, standing from his spot. He followed Roman out of the locker room, both of them steadily looking for Dean since they were supposed to be out early in the show. It didn't take them long to find him already waiting with security for them to make their way to the designated spot.

* * *

><p>Dean was silent in the locker room, his irritated gaze focused on his bag as he yanked off his shirt and threw it in. He'd been listening all night to the crowd. He'd heard the chants for Roman, the cheers for Seth, but when he'd been in the ring it had seemed so quiet. He didn't understand what it was that the other two had that he was suddenly lacking.<p>

Roman looked over his bare shoulder, watching as Dean slammed one boot into his bag, the other following. He only rolled his eyes, he didn't have anything to say to the other man at that point in time. He changed, thinking that he would just get a shower back at the hotel. He knew they had to get up early for their next city before they went home for a couple days just to start the same journey over again.

"I'll be in the car," Seth announced, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He looked over at Dean, rising an eyebrow at him. "You guys hurry up." He turned to Roman's turned back and gently touched the back of his shoulder. He smiled once Roman's eyes landed on him. "Okay?"

Roman returned the small smile, nodding. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," he answered, turning his sights back to his boot, struggling with a knot that had gotten stuck. He grew frustrated quickly, missing the door softly shutting.

"No kiss goodbye?" Dean mumbled, yanking up his jeans and fastening them. "Surprising." He stopped, a large hand wrapping around his neck. "What're you gonna do Rome? Choke me out?" He was mocking the angered man, a smirk firmly in place.

"What the hell is your problem?" Roman asked, feeling uneven with only one boot on as his hands tightened around Dean's neck, the other man grabbing at his wrists. "Because I'd sure love to know why you think it's funny to keep stabbing me in the back like you are."

Dean stood there a little shocked. "Stabbing you in the back?" he scoffed, standing up on his tip toes, trying to escape Roman's grasp. "I think you're the one that's doing all the fucking stabbing." He coughed, Roman's hands growing just a little tighter. "I hit a nerve?"

Roman growled, shoving Dean away towards one of the walls. "Fuck you Dean. I don't know what hell your problem is lately."

"You're my fucking problem!" Dean snapped, rubbing his throat gingerly before pushing forward, his hands fisting in Roman's tank top. He slammed them up against the back of the locker room door, his jaw tight and eyes narrowed. "You and you're fucking perfectness pisses me off. You walk in here with your pretty face and tan skin and you act like you run this place."

"I came in ready to work my ass off, I didn't just strut in here demanding a job!" Roman fought back, one hand reaching up and grabbing the back of Dean's hair, yanking it back. He didn't look away from the venomous blue eyes, only glared. "If you don't remember, you helped half way train me."

Dean's teeth ground together as he tried to speak. "You didn't have to. You have everything. Everything!"

"What is everything?" Roman asked, growing tired and frustrated with Dean's accusations. "What is it that I have that you don't? Because if it'll stop this, I'll just give it to you."

"You can't give it to me," Dean answered, his chin quivering with built up emotion. "You can't give me your life. I grew up alone. No one fucking cared about what I wanted or how I felt. My mother was a whore, my father walked out the day he found out about me. I grew up with nothing, absolutely fucking nothing. I was forced to sell drugs and then got the shit kicked out of me for the money. I watched my mom's boyfriends beat her up. I walked pasted the corner she worked every fucking day!

I barely graduated high school and when I did, do you think someone was even there to say congratulations? Fuck no. I trained my ass off in smelly gyms and run down rings to make it here. I spent hours on being perfect. Ten years Roman! Ten fucking years of sweat and blood and tears to get right here and you just walk in like it's nothing!

Then finally I'm out there, I finally made it and you're the one that gets all the attention. They're chanting your name, the higher ups want you to be champion! You're taking everything from me! You're the living the life I've always wanted and you're taking Seth with you! He's the only fucking friend I've really got and he's on your fucking side. Wrestling is all I fucking have!"

Roman stood there in shock. He'd never heard so much about Dean's past, the other man refusing to talk about it. He looked from one watery blue eye to the other, deflating and letting the anger slowly slip from him. "Listen, I didn't ask for all this," he started softly, his hands falling from Dean's hair. "I'm just doing what I think is right. I'm living my dreams out here too. I'm not trying to take anything away from you."

Dean pushed away from Roman, rearing back his fist. He just stood there, the anger and malice completely gone from Roman's stance. He stood there, shaking as the first rouge tear fell. He could see the confusion and shock on Roman's handsome features as his fist fell. "Just leave me alone," he growled, turning away and rubbing his face with his hands. "Stay away from me."

Roman rested his hands on his hips, blowing out a slow breath. "I want you to know something," he started, watching Dean stop. "I respect the hell out of you. Coming up like that isn't easy, and I know I had it pretty good. But my life isn't nearly as perfect as you think it is. My dad was on the road when I was a kid. My mom did most of the work and even though I had a lot of family around, I was pushed to be the best. Coming in second wasn't good enough and now that I'm here, you think when I get to go home that I'm not getting critiqued? I have to live up to my lineage. I don't have a fucking choice."

"Is that all you have to fucking say?" Dean snarled, keeping his back to Roman. He had listened to the words, really letting them sink in. He hadn't thought about what life had to be like for Roman, the pressure of having to live up to his father's name, his cousins and uncles. He wasn't trying to retaliate; he was just tired and slightly embarrassed that he'd starting crying like a bitch in front of the other man.

"No," Roman growled, walking over and turning Dean so that their eyes met. His greys infiltrated Dean's blues, refusing to back down and let him look away. "You and me are like brothers, in my mind. The chemistry we have as a unit is the most exhilarating thing I've ever felt. This right here isn't just you and me and Seth teamed up for however long, this is a brotherhood. I don't care how pissed of you get at me or how pissed off I get at you, I'll be there to support and fight for you."

Dean felt something tighten around his heart, the words completely truthful. They were weighted and they filled him with a warmth he hadn't felt in years. A soft smile finally crossed his lips, his eyes closing as he took a step back from Roman. "Thank you," he breathed, wondering how Roman had that kind of power over him. He couldn't stay angry when he felt like he was truly apart of something, that he actually meant something to someone.

Roman nodded, moving his hand up to ruffled the dark blond hair gently. "You do owe Seth an apology. You've been a real dick to him. And stop with the gay jabs, you're worse than the girls on tumblr," he said, the serious tone laced with hints of humor. "Now, I'm going to finish getting dressed and I'll meet you in the car."

Dean nodded, looking down at the painted concrete floor. He didn't know what else to say at that point. His anger and jealousy had been extinguished for that moment and he had a lot to really think about. He turned to his bag, slowly changing from his ring gear to his street clothes. He hadn't heard Roman leave and when he turned to find himself alone he sighed, sitting down on the bench.

He covered his face with his hands, feeling his body start to shake. Roman's words were still swirling around in his mind. Even though Roman had everything he wanted, he couldn't get over how easily Roman would give it up to him. A smile rested on his lips, that feeling of being wanted almost overwhelming. He tried to push it down, remembering how it had been with Sami. They'd been best friends too up until he'd made it to WWE. They still had bad blood between them with how their friendship had fallen apart even with Sami in WWE's developmental.

He tried to push those worries away, knowing that if he let them consume him he'd only be lashing out at Roman and Seth both. He didn't want that. He didn't want to lose them too.

* * *

><p>Seth sat back on his bed, reading over a new book he'd brought from home. He looked up when Dean stepped out of the shower. "Feel a little better?" he asked, his brown eyes returning to his book. He felt a dip at the end of the bed and he looked up again, finding Dean sitting there in just a pair of gym shots, the hotel's white towel wrapped around his neck. "Dean?"<p>

"I'm sorry," Dean finally murmured, looking down at the carpeted floor. "For everything." He heard the pages shut and the book falling to the bed beside his stable mate. He looked up watching as Seth moved to sit next to him. "I was taking all my anger and aggression out on you."

Seth only smiled, resting a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Hey, it's all good. We've been at this over a year, it would be weird if we didn't fight at least a little right?" he asked jokingly, chuckling when he saw the small smile on the other man's lips.

Dean nodded, thinking that he'd keep all his previous words and confessions to himself. He really didn't know if he'd even be able to tell Seth that he was really one of his only friends. He turned back towards the wall. "And I didn't mean any of that about you and Roman."

Seth shrugged, grabbing Dean's towel and throwing it over his head, tousling the damp hair underneath. "Hey, stop being so damn gloomy. It's cool. Promise. As long as we're okay, and you and Roman aren't trying to bite each other's heads off I'm good. Because I can't handle you two fighting in the car," he laughed, pulling the towel back to look into the bright blue eyes. His smile was wide when he saw the happiness looking back at him.

Dean nodded mutely, watching as Seth retreated back up to the head of his bed, getting comfortable and opening his book again. "Get some rest," he started, standing and walking over to his own bed. He dropped the towel to the floor and climbed into his bed, turning his own beside light off.

Seth looked over, wondering why it seemed like Dean was more subdued than usual after a fight with Roman. Sure, this had been the biggest they'd had so far, but Dean seemed like he was holding something back. He closed his book. He didn't want to spend too much time thinking about it. He was trying not to put a damper on his excitement on going home the next day.

Dean laid there even after Seth had turned the light off, bathing them both in complete darkness, awake. His eyes were open as his mind played over everything. He'd been the one at fault; he knew that. He knew it had been his insane jealousy and insecurity that had taken him over.

He hated thinking that he was afraid that Seth and Roman would just leave him behind once The Shield disbanded. He'd heard talks about how him and Roman were going to be set up in a feud against each other and Seth would be stuck in the middle before he turned to Roman's side leaving him a heel in the company.

He'd already been left behind when Seth and Roman had the titles, they'd grown so close over that time. They were really like brothers, always laughing and talking, joking and turning to the other for advice. He'd already been pushed out once, he didn't want to feel like that again.

He tried to push those kinds of thoughts away, something inside of him pushing forward what Roman had said about them being like brothers and that he'd be there for Dean. He groaned, covering his head with a pillow. He just wanted to get some sleep so he could go home and then those kinds of thoughts could infiltrate his mind as much as they wanted. He would be home, alone. He'd be completely alone.

* * *

><p>(AN): So, I'm sorry that this is a bit late, well like two months. I've been trying to work on it for the longest but work has been kicking my ass lately. By the time I get to sit down at the end of the day I'm almost asleep at my keybord… Anyway, enough bitching. Haha. This is going to be a short story, so maybe one more chapter, maybe two depending. Anyway, poor Dean, all this built up emotion and insecurity. At least things are starting to slowly get back on track. Hope it's not too random since I haven't touched this in almost three months. And remember, May 15, the sequel to Casualty Of Love starts! Onwards and upwards loves!

JacketheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
